The present invention relates to a cosmetic preparation for promoting trophism of the cutis and of the hair follicles. More particularly the present invention relates to a cosmetic preparation to be used as a revitalizing agent for the skin and as active factor for enhancing hair growth.
When the skin is pale, wrinkled, inelastic dehydrated and when it shows clear symptoms of premature ageing, it is most likely that its germinative layer is more or less seriously atrophied.
It is in fact known that the germinative layer of the skin consists of continuously reproducing and growing cells and that it requires a continuous feeding of nutrient substances to be maintained in a vital and efficient condition.
It is known as well that such a feeding takes place by blood circulation.
When blood circulation towards and within the germinative layer is hindered, or the feeding of nutrient substances is reduced, this layer becomes more and more atrophied and the skin becomes wrinkled and old-looking.
In the particular case of the hair, for the matrix and the papilla, which are involved by an intense metabolism, it is even more necessary to provide in a relevant amount the nutrient substances required for their trophism: as it is known, a lack of said substances would firstly cause the weakening and then the atrophy of the hair follicle, with attendant lack of capacity far forming new hair.
The cosmetic preparations for more or less specific topic treatment of the skin which have been up to date of wide use in order to attenuate the aforesaid conditions, are in most cases mere palliatives, the efficacy of which finds well known limits, essentially imputable to the fact that it is not possible through them to afford to the skin germinative layer the or those few nutrient substances which said preparations may comprise in their composition.